King Piccolo Saga
The King Piccolo Saga, also known as the Piccolo Daimaoh Saga (Demon Lord Piccolo Saga) is the penultimate saga from the anime Dragon Ball. It occurs after the Tienshinhan Saga and precedes the Piccolo Junior Saga. It includes the battles between Goku and King Piccolo's sons, Goku's first encounter with the Samurai warrior, Yajirobe, Goku's quest to find the Holy Water, his final battle with young King Piccolo, and the birth of Piccolo Junior. Major players *Chaozu *Cymbal - third spawn of King Piccolo *Drum - fourth spawn of King Piccolo *Demon King Piccolo *Kuririn *Muten-Rôshi (Master Roshi) *Piano - first spawn of King Piccolo *Piccolo Jr. - final spawn of King Piccolo *Pilaf *Son Goku *Tambourine - second spawn of King Piccolo *Tenshinhan *Yajirobe Introduction In this saga, Kuririn is killed by , and the Dragon Shenlong, Muten-Rôshi and Chaozu are killed by the Demon King Piccolo. King Piccolo is suppressed by Goku when he blasts a huge hole through Piccolo's chest. This act is followed by Piccolo spitting out an egg, from which is born a being called Piccolo Junior, who becomes a key player in Dragon Ball Z. DVDs *King Piccolo Saga (8.1) (102-111) *King Piccolo Saga (8.2) (112-122) Plot outline The King Piccolo Threat Son Goku, Kuririn, Tienshinhan and all the others go to dinner to celebrate their Tenka'ichi Budôkai victory (held during the Tienshinhan Saga). Goku then realizes he forgot his Nyoi-bo at the Stadium so Kuririn goes back to retrieve them . Worried that he is taking a long time, Goku goes to see what's going on. He finds Kuririn's dead body and the tournament referee at his side. The trembling referee explains that a demon (later found to be Tambourine) killed Kuririn in battle and that there was nothing he could do. He says that the demon also took a list of all the fighters in the tournament. Goku's friends soon follow him and also find Kuririn's body. Muten-Rôshi finds a piece of paper with the killer's symbol on it nearby, and explains that it is the symbol of the evil Demon Lord King Piccolo, and would only be left by himself or one of his offspring. When Muten-Rôshi was a student of the wise Master Mutaito, he and fellow student Tsuru'Sennin were attacked by King Piccolo, after which he nearly killed Mutaito. But Mutaito trained hard and eventually used the suicidal Mafuba technique to trap Piccolo in a jar. But Emperor Pilaf released Piccolo after finding the jar and asking the Namek villain to help him get the Dragonballs, but Piccolo had his own plans and instructed Tambourine to kill every fighter from the previous tournaments to prevent them from becoming a threat to him, as it had been a martial artist who had defeated him previously Goku chases after Tambourine, wishing to avenge Kururin's death, and they fight, but Goku was exhausted from his fight with Tienshinhan and Tambourine easily defeats him, also destroying the Nimbus cloud. Goku lands at the home of Yajirobe, after which he is accused of eating Yajirobe's fish. They then have a quick fight in which they are evenly matched. In the anime it is revealed that Tambourine kills Bacterian, King Chapa, Panpoot, Man-Wolf and other fighters. Piccolo then creates another son named Cymbal whose only purpose is to find the Dragonballs. Yajirobe has one, and this leads the flying demon to attack him. Yajirobe kills him, and due to his hunger, eats him, saying he is excellent meat. Tambourine is then ordered by Piccolo to attack them in revenge for Cymbal's death, but at this point Goku is at full strength and kills him with his Kamehameha. Yajirobe is then angry because he wanted to eat another demon. Meanwhile, Rôshi, Chaozu and Tienshinhan track down the Dragonballs. Piccolo reveals to Pilaf that he wants to use the Dragon Shenlong to become young, and then proceed to conquer the Earth, "promising" Pilaf a fifth of his gain. Angry because of the death of his sons, Piccolo goes to fight Goku himself, while Rôshi and company find the Three Star Dragonball in a cave, and head to where Goku and Piccolo are fighting. Piccolo has the upper hand, and soon Goku is defeated and left for dead. Muten-Rôshi is killed in a failed attempt to use his master's Mafuba technique to trap King Piccolo again. With nobody left to stop him (Tienshinhan can't do anything because Rôshi paralyzed him earlier with a knock-out potion, Chaozu is too weak, and Goku is too injured), Piccolo summons the Eternal Dragon. Chaozu tries to stop him by wishing for his destruction, but is killed by Piccolo's blast before he could finish his sentence. Piccolo makes his wish to be young again, which results in his power rising to an incredible level. Piccolo's Siege King Piccolo became the Young King Piccolo, and as a sample of his newly replenished power, he kills Shenlong, which causes the Dragonballs to revert back to regular stones. The Dragonballs no longer exist, and so none of the recently deceased people (namely Master Rôshi and Chaotzu) can be resurrected. Goku asks Yajirobe to carry him to Karin Tower in order to get Senzu beans. Luckily Yajirobe has his own car, in a capsule. Goku tries to climb, but because of his current condition, he asks Yajirobe to carry him, and they proceed up the tower. The now-rejuvenated King Piccolo is preoccupied with beginning his conquest of the world and begins by overthrowing King Chow, and taking Chow's title, supposedly making Piccolo the king of Earth. but not before turning back on his promise to Emperor Pilaf and kicking him out of his airship. Tienshinhan also went far away to train in use of the Mafuba technique in order to trap King Piccolo. Goku finally reaches the top of the Karin Tower thanks to Yajirobe, and hears shocking news from Karin-sama: Goku now is stronger than he and he therefore can't help him except by giving him Senzu beans. However, he does mention the Chouin Swee Water, (not regular water, like the last time (see Commander Red Saga). Yajirobe, and later Goku, enter a pot and travel on an icy road to a cave, fighting some monsters that resemble statues (but actually move and fight and aren't very nice). Also they find an illusions of Kame House and all of Goku's friends, that try to trick them, but Goku doesn't fall for the trickery. Finally, they meet the guardian of the Holy Water: the Darkness herself and she allows Goku to drink the water: however, she tells Goku that if he doesn't possess some strength he will die by drinking it. Goku takes the chance, drinks it, and it works: he becomes stronger than King Piccolo. King Piccolo is enjoying himself as he declares the new laws for the kingdom (including: everyone should steal, no police activity, and no one can utter the words "peace" and "justice" or King Piccolo would become quite angry.) He also created a lottery to determine which province will be attacked next: the first result is Province 29, where and Mrs. Briefs are living, but as luck would have it, Tenshinhan has just mastered the Mafuba and is on his way to battle Young Piccolo. Goku (who was given a new Kinto'Un cloud by Karin-sama) is also on his way to King Piccolo to try and beat him. Tienshinhan reaches the palace first, and battles another child of King Piccolo: Drum. Drum is as strong as he is fat, and defeats Tenshinhan trivially. When Goku arrives, he is warned by Tienshinhan not to attack Drum, because he is too strong, but Goku kicks his head, popping out his eye and killing him. Final Match: Goku versus Piccolo He then proceeds to battle King Piccolo. Unlike his previous battle with the demon, Goku fights his opponent as an equal. Piccolo is quite shocked (but not injured) by Goku's Kamehameha Wave, but he soon strikes back, burning Goku badly. Piccolo has the upper hand and they continue the battle with amazing demonstrations of energy attacks. Son Goku knocks Piccolo to the ground, and the fall crushes Piano, his oldest offspring. Piccolo then brings out the heavy artillery: he powers up and hits Goku so hard that both Piccolo and Tienshinhan think Goku is dead. Tienshinhan prepares to fight, but hears a very weak voice say: "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!!" Goku was alive, and he shot a Kamehameha at King Piccolo. Piccolo notices and prepares to block it, but Goku was now able to use a homing version of the Kamehameha and Young Piccolo was hit by the homing blast. Subsequently, Goku and Piccolo continue combat. Meanwhile, a stunned King Chow was watching the fight, and wanted to intervene, but his guards said no, it wasn't safe. King Piccolo then used his eye-laser to burn Goku's knee, but Son Goku replied he didn't need that knee. Piccolo laughs, and then prepares to swing, but Goku orders his Power Pole to expand, and the bo hits King Piccolo in the stomach, actually inflicting significant damage to him. On the television, people say there is a huge battle in the ruins of the King's Castle between "a young tailed boy and a tall and green demon, which you all know: Piccolo". Bulma and Yamcha wonder if Goku is alive, and Uranai Baba assures them he is. Bulma and Yamcha cheer Goku on. Piccolo then proceeds to power up again, and neither Goku or Tienshinhan know what's happening. King Piccolo starts firing finger blasts which Goku blocks with energy attacks of his own. He eventually fires at Goku's bo, removing it from the fight, then fires a huge blast which leaves a miniature explosion of near-nuclear effect. The TV loses signal while King Chow barely escapes Piccolo's blast. King Piccolo says, "It's over, now," not knowing Tienshinhan was holding Son Goku. Goku says he can manage without Tienshinhan (because Tienshinhan was seriously injured), to which King Piccolo replied "the brat had no chance. He had a burned knee, bo no more, and a very hurt three eyed man". King Piccolo powers-up again for a huge energy blast. Goku tries to stop him with a punch, but the punch isn't strong enough. The Demon Lord completes the blast, hitting Goku. The youthful Demon Lord moved some steps and listened ... besides the sound of the wind blowing softly, he heard a little voice, saying: "Nimbus, come to me... Nimbus, come to me...". "The brat's alive!?" he yelled, in fury. With both combatants having little energy. Goku prepares to defeat the demon but then Piccolo picked up Tienshinhan by his head to use as a hostage, but Tienshinhan yells for Goku to attack anyway, while Piccolo tightened his grip on Tienshinhan's bald head, making him suffer. Goku said Tenshinhan shouldn't worry, as he would ask Shenlong to make things better, but King Piccolo reminded Goku that Shenlong was dead. Goku then wondered if he should risk his friend's life by Piccolo's wrath. Goku finally says he will obey the Demon Lord in everything. Piccolo said "don't move", and threw a rock to Goku, that hit his arm and another that hit his left knee. Goku, now, had two injured knees and a scratched arm. He looked miserable. Piccolo lifted up his hand, and yelled: "die"! as he threw an energy blast, but Goku, with one good arm, lifted it up and yelled: "Goodbye, Piccolo! Kame-hame-ha!" and the huge beam thrust Goku upwards, where he proceeded to punch a hole through King Piccolo's chest. With a huge hole in his body, Young Piccolo screams, and then spits out his last egg which contains Piccolo Junior. He then says: "Go, my son. Avenge my death and kill this worm. Make the world of evil spread around the world. Avenge me, Ma Junior!" Young Piccolo then stands like a balloon, and self-destructs, thus ending the King Piccolo Saga. Episode list English anime episode list. King Piccolo Saga (21 episodes) *102. Enter King Piccolo *103. Tambourine Attacks! *104. Mark of the Demon *105. Here Comes Yajirobe *106. Terrible Tambourine *107. Tienshinhan's Atonement *108. Goku's Revenge *109. Goku vs. King Piccolo *110. Piccolo Closes In *111. Roshi's Gambit *112. King Piccolo's Wish *113. Siege on Chow Castle *114. Conquest and Power *115. Awaken Darkness *116. A Taste of Destin *117. The Ultimate Sacrifice *118. Prelude to Vengeance *119. Battle Cry *120. Goku Strikes Back *121. The Biggest Crisis *122. Final Showdown Category:Dragon Ball sagas